mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt
Egypt's Position on the in game world map places it between Rome and Pesia and farther away from China. The northern and north eastern provinces of Egypt allow players to plunder rival civilizations with ease. Egyptian players seeking to focus on growth may want to consider a more southern locale. Egypt's Civilization has a bonus to research speed, allowing Egyptian players to rush the research on their Specialty Troops earlier in the game than the other civilizations. Egypt also receives a bonus to Siege Weaponry for attacking Buildings i.e. Towers of Contested Zones, Central Buildings of Contested Zones, Player's Buildings in Outposts, etc. Egypt also recieves a 20% bonus to Metal Production. Egyptian Main Tasks Troops Egyptian troops include the basic types as well as two unique units called Chariot Archers, and Anubis Guards Egypt's Archers all have a range of 1-7 compared to Rome, China and Persia's 1-6. Egypt Recieves a bonus to attack against Enemy Buildings when using Siege Weaponry. Egypt's Normal Troops (T1 through T4)have no special bonuses like Rome's HP, China's Defense, or Persia's Attack. Making them weaker when troops are placed in 1vs1 situations. However, Egypt's Special Troops are something else entirely. Egypt's Chariots are Cavalry type, making them strong against Peltast types and weaker to Pikemen. These units also have some of the longest range in the game (1-7 like Persia's Elephants) only siege weaponry have longer range, allowing them to have the first strike against both melee and most range units. They also have the fastest move speed of any unit that uses ranged attacks, allowing players to 'strafe' and run away from foot soldiers while attacking. They also have a very high base HP (600) and defense value (75) making them very durable. These three together make these perhaps the hardest range units to kill. Chariots also have the same attack values as Rome's Gladiators (90), and slightly less than Persia's Elephants (94.5). Upgrading Melee skills in the Military Armory strengthens Chariots defense, attack, and hp. Upgrading Chariot refinement increases their attack as well. Egypt's Anubis Guards are the only Specialty Unit Pikemen, because every civilization has strong cavalry type units Anubis Guards should be used for their troop type bonus against them. They receive a defense and attack bonus vs all cavalry type units. These units also have a very high attack in comparison to many other specialty melee units (60). Anubis Guards can be effective defensive troops, protecting Egypt's Siege weaponry or Chariots. However, Anubis Guards are slow moving in comparison to regular Pikemen and can not be used to 'chase down' other enemy units as effectively. The Anubis Refinement research skill increases their defense, it is the only T5 Melee Unit which recieves a defense bonus for refinement. As an Egyptian player specializing in building Chariots early it is possible to achieve the Ladder rewards much earlier than the other civilizations. (This is particularly important to receive Flood Skill Levels 2 and 3.) Because of Egypt's 20% research bonus as well as Chariot's unquestioned range superiority, their high atk, longer range, and fast movement speed allows Egyptian players to finish the speed trials with greater ease. As a result, many Egyptian players can specialize in INT heroes earlier than other civilizations. The disadvantage to this is that your non-T5 Melee troops do not receive the same upgrades as other civilizations' players who are specializing in Armored Knights or Mangudai but have not reached those tech upgrades yet. The same principle applies if you are a Persian player specializing in early War Elephant production. Barracks ---- Axemen have a bonus versus pikemen, and pikemen have a bonus versus mounted units. Each building upgrade reduces unit training speed by 1% Asterisk Indicates incorrect name (Desert Guard Cavalry = Desert Guard Pikeman) Foot Soldiers - Barracks Archery Range ---- http://mow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rome&action=edit&section=7 edit Archery Range Archers are effective at long range. However, they are weak up close. Each building upgrade reduces unit training speed by 1% You can recruit ranged units from your Archery Range. http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/File:RomanCrossbow.jpg http://mow.wikia.com/wiki/File:RomanCrossbow.jpg Roman Crossbowmen Added by CenturionApollo Stable ---- Cavalry are weak versus pikemen, strong against peltasts, and great at running down enemy archers. Each building upgrade reduces unit training speed by 1% Siege Weaponry Egypt Receieves a 20% bonus to Siege Weaponry. Siege weaponry can not attack units which are close by, they must move farther away to have the units in range to attack. Each building upgrade reduces unit training speed by 1% Egyptian Siege Weaponry - Arsenal Specialty Units Egyptian Specialty Units - Castle Each building upgrade increases unit training speed by 1% History *At one point Desert Guard Pikemen were mistakenly named, Desert Guard Cavalry this was fixed on (to be determined) Related Links *China *Rome *Persia Category:Countries Category:Civilization